Golden Pheonix : An Ending
by Ramen II
Summary: My weird version of DarknessSama's story, permission and all that been granted but a few changes are to be found inside... my first story so it's gonna be bad but please be kind when reading....


Hey there this may not be very good but this is the chapter that I have done so enjoy…  
(P.s. this is instead of chapter 15 of your story so just go from the end of chapter 14)

Okay you people, I do actually have permission from darkness-sama to do this so don't you worry, and please tell me what you think; I just want to know what my first attempt at writing is like.  
Disclaimer: I don not own Beyblade and I do not own darkness-sama's 'the golden phoenix' either

848484848

Kai was walking out of the courthouse, and over to rei with a Cheshire grin on his face

"Well rei it seems that I have one, tala, Rachel, max and I are going to go and leave now because we have conned you into believing that Voltaire and boris stole the golden phoenix but it was really us.

"Ha that's what you think, you may have never cared for me but I have a love of my own apart from you"

"Your ex-wife, some love their rei" kai said with malice apparent in his voice.

"Ex wife…what ex wife" said Mariah walking through the cops to come up to rei and put her arm around his shoulder. "Rei darling is there some thing you're not telling me?" she said with a mock humor

"Wha…what? Hey what about your boyfriend?" said kai

"He's here and I'm her brother not her boyfriend" said lee walking up behind Mariah

"Yes kai that was a setup too, I have never left my wife, and I never choose to," said rei answering kai's unasked question.

"0h yeah I'll be needing that necklace" he said as he snatched it off kai. "Vital evidence you know" and as he took it he gave kai a smile saying (hardyhardyharr).

"You can cuff them know tyson…all of them" said rei, with cold hate in his eyes when he looked at kai, which kai had unbelievably mistaken for suffering because of his wife.

"Oh and kai" he said his mouth up close to kai's ear so only kai could hear "the studio really did like those photos, when you get out, the'll probably have a job for you, if you want it…but after hearing you went to prison I'm not sure."

"You actually gave in those photos? "Said kai, this was very shocking

"Hell no, they are going to be a reminder to me of the person who was gullible enough to get tricked by me.

"But your still going to keep them" said kai softly

"Get them outta here," shouted rei

"Oh rei" said Mariah, sighing

Rei then leaned over to Mariah and she leaned back and he kissed her passionately…

"Whah!" rei exclaimed, "bloody hell I though that that had actually happened, until that Mariah part, no offence to her but shudder, I must have fallen asleep" rei came to this conclusion as he had just noticed the jury coming back into the room. It was the last day of the trial and rei had been getting dreams of the out come all week but it had only been the out come, not what happened after but now he just had a gut feeling and knew that kai was going to be found innocent and rei was going to have to do what he had done in the dream and that kai was going to supposedly break rei's heart by telling him he was faking it, but there was one flaw to that plan of his: rei already knew and he would relish in telling kai the truth, for once.

8484848 Flashback 8484848

"Kon I have taken time out of my busy schedule to talk to you privately so will you please get this child out of my hair!" she's not my kid she's Mariah's…ain't Ya Anasha" Rei said pulling her out of the chiefs hair, mariah giggled so did Anasha, it was the same, Mariah took Anasha off rei and waited for the chief to speak. Meanwhile lee was tickling Anasha in her mothers grasp so she couldn't move

"Ahem" the chief said and lee stopped playing and Anasha stopped giggling. "Now all of you I need you to go on special undercover work, this kai fellow is gonna try to trick us, when rei tries to investigate"

"Can't you jus awwest him cheef?" said Anasha trying her hardest to help.

"No dear its slightly more complicated that that" the chief said patting her hair "we need to have proof that kai has done this bad thing, before we can arrest him."

"Oh, how're you gonna get the proof, then?"

"Your gonna help me little one just like your mom"

"Wow! You mean I get to be a real cop and bust the bad guys" Anasha jumped out of her mothers arms and put two fingers up to signify a gun and started prowling around the office

"Hey, now I know where I've seen that before " rei said poking Mariah, who laughed and pushed rei's hand away.

"Now I have briefed you on this assignment but you all need to interact with each other concerning little Anasha, she is an extremely smart kid but, I must specify the utmost importance for you to keep this under your hats, I don't even want tyson or Kenny to know about this rei, too many people that know is the risk that I am not willing to take…

8484848 End flashback 8484848

Ooh it was gonna be sooo sweet, he had to see what the juries verdict would be and most importantly whether his dream would come true, there was really no point in waiting he already knew what the verdict was, but still he waited with baited breath.

The leader of the jury stood and turned to Mr. Dickinson.

"Has the jury come to a decision?"

"Yes we have your honour. We find Max Tate… innocent of all charges."

Max let out a puff of air as he fell into his seat with a huge smile on his face. Tala reached over and patted him on the back, with a small, but sad smile on his face. Rachael moved closer to Tala and took his hand in hers.

"We find Tala… innocent of all charges."

Rachael shrieked and hugged Tala while kissing him frantically. Tala, smiling brightly as he held Rachael tightly.

"We find Boris Balkov… guilty of the crime of stealing the Golden Phoenix and child abuse."

Boris slammed his fists on the table as he stood, rage rushing through his entire body.

"This is madness! This is all a lie! I never had any part on this!"

"Take him away" Called Mr. Dickinson, obviously annoyed with Boris' outburst.

Boris was taken out of the room, still kicking and screaming his innocence.

"We find Voltaire Hiwatari… guilty of all charges, including child abuse."

Paled and shaking, Voltaire was quietly dragged out of the room. Kai watched this, his face expressionless, but turned back when he felt Max - taking hold of his hands. Kai smiled at him and held Max's hand tightly.

"And, we find Kai Hiwatari...

You know I could go for a nice cup of tea now... dodges angry fan girls okay, okay, right, now, where was I? Oh yes...

... Innocent."

Max jumped on Kai, who were both laughing and smiling at the verdicts they had just heard. From where Rei was sitting, he watched the exchange, overwhelmed and almost in tears: 'this was going to be sooo sweet' he repeated to himself. On his lap, Dalazark was clapping with a huge grin on his face. Rei smiled at him and joined in. It was all over, Voltaire and Boris had been found guilty and Kai was free from their hold forever, but not from the law's…

The courtroom soon emptied, yet Kai, Tala and Max were taken backstage to get their belongings together. Rachael walked up to Rei and took Dalazark from him.

"Thank you Rei, for all you've done. This means so much to us."

"The truth came out and now we can get on with our lives." Rei spoke, standing.

"Yeah, thank you, again. I'm just so glad that we can finally get away from those two and make a new life for ourselves, and one I'll feel proud to bring Dalazark up in." Rachael said while holding Dalazark close to her, who hugged back, falling to sleep on her chest.

"I know, it hurt to see Kai have to go through all that, but, like you said, you have a new life now and now, Kai can have one too." Rei smiled ' dear god I'm gonna be sick' he silently said to himself.

"Yeah," Rachael whispered, "Well, I'd better go and bring the car round for that lot. Bye."

"Bye."

Rachael left the room. Rei smiled to himself again, yes, Kai could start a new life, but not how that little tramp envisioned for himself oh no rei was gonna see to that, after all this time rei had got so close to kai and now it was time for the really fun stuff 'this is why I became a cop' he grinned to himself and it would be with him, for the rest of the day. Rei jumped then walked out of the room and outside to wait for Kai to come out. Rei couldn't wait; he wanted to tell Kai right now just to see his face, to relish in the beauty of it all.

8484848 Flashback 8484849

He was walking alone a corridor to the police chief's office for a talk about his assignment; he came in and closed the door

"Hey chief" he said to the back of the chair.

The chief turned round on his chair, and gave rei a look of unsure confidence

"Hallo Kon, now I have already talked to mariah and lee about what they have to do, but your task is slightly more involved than them, I know you might not want to but I have to ask you to act just like you did with za… the last case you had, of this type." The chief was hesitant, not wanting to open old wounds.

"O…oh Kay chief, I think I can do that" he hadn't done anything like that since Zac… the last assignment, and he was unsure, 'hell no I am not, im not gonna let this get in my way that kai person is gonna get the best performance I have in me by thunder I don't care if he is a spoilt brat!

Seeing the change of face from rei from nervous to determined the chief was amused

"Well done rei I knew you could do it!"

"HELL YEAH!" rei shouted pumping his fist into the air then realizing who was in the room recoiled "s-sorry chief " he said face red with embarrassment

The chief chuckled "its okay Kon I know your just getting siked up."

"Err…yeah"

"But the most important thing is that you act as though you are just an undercover cop and not to let slip anything about this to kai, as I like to call it the hunter being the hunted."

"Err, chief? I don't understand."

"We must keep kai and the rest believing that they are still the hunters and we the hunted, we can't let on that we know anything rei understand?"

"Yeah chief, I understand, you can count on me"

"Now I have to tell you…"

8484848 End flashback 8484848

as Kai, Tala and Max came out of the courthouse, rei checked his watch: it had been half an hour. Tala rushed straight down to Rachael, where they shared a loving kiss, much to the disgust of Dalazark. Rei smiled, that was just too cute. Max walked straight past them and into the car, waiting for them to hurry up and get going.

Rei turned to see Kai walk over to him, and his breath was stuck in his throat. Looking up at him, Kai smiled.

"Thank you, for all you've done." Kai said, simply.

Kai turned to leave, which pained Rei, not expecting it, but he grabbed hold of Kai's arm quickly, 'your not going until I tell you matey, I've waited to long' rei thought.

"Kai, wait. I was thinking, maybe you'd like to come over to mine and we can celebrate this victory." Rei suggested, smiling more to himself then Kai, this was going to be a snap.

Kai's lips curved into a smirk, "You know for a cop you're not very bright."

Rei was shocked and stepped back from Kai, eyes widened, "Wh… What?" okay just put on the right amount of unsure tone in your voice.

Kai let out a little laugh, "I said you're not very bright. The verdict was wrong, Kon."

"What do you mean?" now look really shattered and he should fall into the palm of your hand.

"I mean, Voltaire and Boris didn't steal the Golden Phoenix. We did; Max, Tala and myself. All on our own." Kai's smirk grew as Rei's shocked and bewildered expression turned his once glowing skin pale.

"It's a lie, but, but the evidence." Rei mind did a back flip, 'got it the fool, now for the evidence' rei was just dying to laugh but he needed this evidence.

"What? The blueprints? It was my handwriting, Kon." Kai spit.

"But, the necklaces. Yours didn't fit!" Rei whispered, come on kai out with it just a little bit more, rei silently urged kai on in thought.

"Oh yeah." Kai grinned as he took his necklace in his hands and opened it up, like a locket and took out a small snake, waving it in Rei's face, "You mean this. This is the key, I just kept it in this locket, pretty sneaky, eh?"

"You mean. You." Rei began he was shaking; to a bystander it would look like he was fighting back tears. Wrong. He was actually fighting back the laughter that was threatening to take over his entire body.

"That's right. I stole the Golden Phoenix and framed my grandfather and Boris. When you first came into the abbey Max suspected you of being a cop, but it became proof when a certain group called the Dark Bladers came to us and told us of your true identity. I must thank them for that later." Kai smirked, putting his necklace back in place.

"Why?" Rei whispered, rei you sly dog you, he has no idea, it makes me sick, what right does he have to play with the hearts of others, albeit he's not actually playing with my heart but the thought is still there and that's just sick and twisted. "Bastard" he whispered inaudibly and kai just carried on

"You know why. You saw how they were treating us. You saw the damage they did to Tala and me. We were fed up; we wanted to get away from it all. And thanks to you, Drigger, we did." Kai laughed lightly at Rei's expression.

"Why put the safe in your own room then?" Rei asked, come on just a little bit more, 'but he has a point there you no he was getting treated badly' said rei's head- shut up he could have left when ever he wanted he had no need to steal the golden phoenix.

"To confuse you, idiot. Kami, you dumb!" Kai mocked.

"You used me. It was all an act, wasn't it?" Rei spoke, anger surfacing, in his voice, he has no idea how much of an act it really was.

"All of it. You were so easy to manipulate it was unbelievable!" Kai laughed.

"But how, did…?" Rei began; ha I think I should be saying that, you haven't even a clue yet you blockhead.

"How did we do it? As they said, they were in their office, so Rachael made sure they stayed there all night. Then Tala and myself went to the museum and stole the Golden Phoenix while Max shut down the security systems, thanks to my short but useful time in a job of mechanics and computing." Kai smirked.

Rei almost screamed 'YES YES finally, its all blown I can nab him now! WAIT! He said to himself, don't, not yet just one more thing…

" You never felt anything for me, did you?" Rei spoke up, tears in his eyes, just a little bit of tears to get the lips moving.

"Please. I do this sort of stuff for a living, I don't feel a thing for any of my clients." Kai grinned; happy with the state he was leaving Rei in.

"But I thought we were different." Rei whispered, he still couldn't believe that kai could be so cruel but it didn't really affect him since rei was going to destroy all views of him in kai's vision.

"Yeah, we were. You were the cop and I was the thief, using you to get me off the hook!" Kai mocked.

NOW, GO GO, GO! Rei said to himself this is something to tell at Christmas parties.

"Hmhmhmhm" said rei laughing quietly

"What?" asked kai, this started to worry him, he thought rei would be I tears by know but rei

Just laughed.

"Ok" rei shouted out, with a smirk on his face, confusing kai even more "you can come out now guys he's confessed"

Suddenly about twenty cops sprang up from behind cars to surround Rachel's car and kai and rei, rei could see the confusion in kai's eyes

"What's all this" kai asked his mouth going dry, looking around him. He met tala's eyes and

Tala scowled at him for giving them away, kai could tell that this was not gonna go well so he just played it cool.

"What? You don't understand already? And I thought you were the clever one," rei said in a mock surprise as he stared at kai all the fake emotion washing out of his eyes, staring at this thief remembering something the chief had said to him: the hunting of the hunter, he had said. He looked into those eyes that he had pretended to love and said:

"You see kai, it's a little something I like to call the hunting of the hunter…"

He said this as he pulled a tape recorder from under his belt. "…And it worked so well with you, now we have that whole little speech of yours right here.

"Oh yeah we're gonna need that necklace your wearing" he said as he snatched it of kai's neck

"Evidence you know, can't do without it…but of course you already knew that.

"What…" stuttered kai putting his hands on his hips "but…I tricked you t-to get me free, and to frame Boris and Voltaire" said kai quietly trying to convince himself. "You couldn't trick me!" the awful (or brilliant) truth crashed down on him in a flash, and he looked at rei, with hurt in his eyes, trying one last time he said: "I thought you loved me?" he gently put a hand on rei's face a stroked it lovingly as he had so many times before.

Rei responded to this by slapping kai, and spitting out "don't you ever touch me again!"

Kai stepped back looking at rei oddly 'this guys better than I thought, he tricked me, hang on what was the slap for anyways? He thought

"What's the matter kai still a little shocked are we, well you will have lots of time to dwell on that…in jail" rei a said with malice, he really did hate people like this: use 'um and lose 'um people. "And we have all your little friends to arrest and trial as well, but they can thank you for that later."

"Ha!" kai shouted, "you can't trial us, we just were and found innocent"

"Yes, but that would only work had it been a real trial" said rei showing kai how hard he was trying not to laugh, just to get him angry.

Kai just stood there getting a weirder and weirder feeling, he never even suspected him: his emotions were so apparent, he finally noticed the tape recorder in rei's hand and his mouth fell open: he really thought he had tricked him and rei had recorded the whole thing, and he was stupid enough to spill the whole story thinking rei would just cry.

You see kai…"rei started seeing kai's expression " the trial was a setup, I had talked to you grandfather and boris about the theft the night before I entered the bar the first time, that's how tyson got passes so easily, telling them that we needed them to act normal while I got close to the easiest one of you, to get too the most liked and wanted in that club, and the key factor the most vulnerable and pathetic of you" rei ended this sentences spitting out the last words.

"Although I have to admit the dark bladers were a bit of a surprise since I had put them in jail

Only a year ago, but then I saw who they really were, and they me, we put on a show of our

Own for you, who I knew was watching, to see us interact like that, that I think was one of the best trickery they've ever done."

Kai had listened to this whilst opening and closing his mouth in shock of it all "p…pa…pathetic! I am not pathetic"

"Oh really…"rei put his hands up to his mouth and started talking wimpishly " I'm so sorry please don't make them hurt me…" he stopped, relishing in kai's fury as some of the cops who had been listening laughed at this. "And, how easy it was for me to get you to blab, a tear in one eye and some mushy words later…it's pathetic how much joy you took from that at trying to make someone, who supposedly loved you, be sad and lonely, that's one of the reasons that i despise you so much."

"But… you're just as pathetic…what about when after your ex wife took your daughter away,

You cried then!" he shouted this thinking he had got his own back.

"Ha! Ex wife indeed … I don't even have a wife" he said smirking, kai noticed him looking at one of the cops that surrounded them, she took off her helmet, to reveal a thick mane of bright pink hair, she smiled and said "hey there sweet cheeks"

"What about Anasha…"

"Is Mariah's daughter but not mine dear god she even fooled you, and she's five"?

"Oh and how do you explain lee her boyfriend?" kai stated to the pink haired wonder, but she didn't answer as some one got there before her: "oh come off it, no offence meant mariah, but unfortunately we are just friends" said lee who had just taken off his helmet "and that is something I need to rectify" he whispered to the two guys next to him, who both snickered, while mariah just stared at them wondering what they were laughing about.

"Bitch!" kai spat at Mariah "you…"

He was stopped, by rei hitting him across the face again making kai fall over; rei leaned down so that their faces were closer,

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! Or anyone for that matter, its not your place to insult people… look at you!

Rei leaned even closer to kai so that his mouth was inches from kai's ear and he whispered so sweetly that it almost came out a purr:

"Oh and kai, I think were your going, your gonna be the bitch" he let these words sink in, and he moved back to see kai's eyes open wide in fear of what rei had said, and the look that said: I ain't joking', rei just grinned.

This still wasn't getting into kai until…

"You bastard kai, how could you be so stupid to tell him everything" shouted Rachel

"You idiot, how could you be so foolish as to just tell him we could have got away" shouted max

Tala just stared at kai, pure and utter disbelief in his eyes then he looked at rei and there was a look of awe there, he walked over to him

" I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but, despite everything he looked daggers at kai who had be dragged up by the twp cops next to lee" but I'd just like to say well done, it's a nice change to see you come out on top for once"

WHAT THE HELL kai thought " tala" he whispered

But tala ignored him

"Oh what, you have to admit that that was kind of nifty" said rei throwing out his arms

"Well… okay I admit it but, its kind of weird seeing you hit someone, I just thought it was really kick ass and cool"

"That's okay bro but I have to do that most of the time you know"

"What the HELL is going on here tala" both Rachel and kai screamed.

Tala let out a long sigh " all you need to know is that I am his brother and I have been working against you since the beginning of all this.

"But tala what about us" she started in a whisper but then…

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT WAS ALL A JOKE!"

Tala walked up to her and said softly "no love I really did love you I'm not as good as rei at hiding my emotions.

"What about Dala you bastard, what's going to happen to him" she half screamed this

Tala flinched and rei pulled him back to answer the question for his little brother

" Dala is going to stay with me"

"What, no not you, any one but you"

"Who else would you have take care of him, I already know him, I have a well paid job, I am guaranteed to give him the best life possible and you can see him each week… unless you want him to go to an orphanage, at least now he is promised a home, and its only until your sentence is carried out."

She thought about this for a minute then she said "fine" and turned to her son and told him, with a smile

"Dala mommies going to have to go away for a bit so your going to have to stay with uncle rei until I come back, okay?"

"But mommy" Dala whined

"I know honey, but it won't be for long and you can see me every week, and guess what you can see Anasha more often now"

She looked at rei and he nodded at her, it wasn't cold, it was full of compassion: she may have committed a crime but no mother deserves to do that to her child, no mother should have to go through this. " See even uncle rei says you can see Anasha all the time, you won't miss me one bit" she laughed for Dala to make this light hearted, rei wasn't fooled, she was breaking up inside, but it convinced Dala and he hugged his mother with all the force his body could summon.

Rachel walked up to rei with tears in her eyes ' I really do hate it when they cry it makes this harder' rei thought

"You will look after him won't you, don't let him get into fights and don't give him alcohol until he is 18, that is if you have him for that long, don't let him out on his own and… I may be arrested now, and this is totally inappropriate but…I swear if anything happens to him I will kill you… you bastard"

She said the last parts so quietly because she had started to lean on rei and she broke down in Sobs on his shoulder, rei may have been completely compassionless to the workers in the abbey, but he genuinely liked Rachel and he patted her shoulder to calm her and signaled at Mariah, who guided her away into a police van where she was comforting her.

During this no one had noticed that kai had been edging his way towards tala to question him

"Hey tala" kai said to him making his voice harsh

"What"

Tala gave kai a glare that sent chills down his spine but he did not back down

"If your rei's brother, why are you working at a place like the abbey?"

"If you must know, I have no qualifications so I went somewhere that I can get money so I can go to college, I like to stand on my own two feet Thankyou very much.

Kai went to slap tala for what he did to him but he was stopped somehow when he bent over in pain clutching at his nether regions, when everyone looked down the saw Dala with a scary face (for a five year old that's pretty damn good) looking ready to kill.

"Don't you dare try to touch uncle tala again, I trusted you and you made my mommy go away, how could you do that to her, I hope you die crying and screaming!"

And for a five year old that was a pretty impressive speech, all the cops started applauding the little boy, it turned out that he had seen what was going to happen and run behind tala and waited then when kai tried something Dala used a rather impressive right hook on kai's groin.

Dala may not have known it but his words had shocked kai, the words _die crying and screaming_ had really effected him thinking of how that would happen, he was so scared at this thought that he never even noticed getting dragged to the police van and being driven off to the police station.

I guess he really was a weak little whelp after all.

Rei turned to his brother and gave him a reassuring smile, he had just lost the 'girl of his dreams', and he was not a happy chappie. (A/N ;) sorry couldn't resist)

"Hey there tala how you doing?"

"I'm fine I guess, just that I don't know what to do now, I guess the abbey is mine now so I could use that, to earn a living…hey I got an idea perhaps that can be an undercover cop place so you guys can find all the sleazy rich guys who have committed crimes." He said with added enthusiasm.

"Yeah I suppose you could, are you still not coming to the family reunions then?" the enthusiasm left him and his shoulders drooped.

"Nah, you know mom and dad never liked me being a stripper, plus they almost kicked me out when I came home with a boy friend saying I was bi" tala lowered his head thinking about his parents. Rei slung his arm round his brother's shoulder and thought about a way to cheer him up:

"Hey guys, job well done, party at my place?"

"Whoop"

"Yeah"

Was the general consensus to that and they all went to rei's and got hideously drunk, and woke up to a hell of a hang over and a hell of a lot of paper work.

The end

The end to russle's re-write to the darkness-sama fan fiction **the golden phoenix**

Thanx yous guy, and… be kind hides behind chair, looking around sheepishly i'm only new at this after all...


End file.
